mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Plasmid
|image = File:Plasmid.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = Plas |joindate = 9.20.11 |firstmafia = Rat Hunt Mafia |alias = - |wikiname = |merits = Player, MVP |awards = MVP of Rock & Roll Mafia, Battle of Wits, Mafia All Stars II, Doctor Who Mafia, Mafia All Stars III, Attack on Titan Mafia!, Slick's Kitchen Mafia |hosted = Ghost in the Shell Mafia, Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM), Propaganda Mafia, Lolcats the 2th, Nyan Cat Mafia, X-mas Gifts Mafia, Dungeons & Mafia, Dungeons & Mafia II, Toy Soldiers, Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession |cohosted = Slick's Kitchen Mafia, Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2, Frozen Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Rat Hunt Mafia (Era 7) On MafiaManiac: Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Awards and Commendations * MVP of Rock & Roll Mafia * MVP of Battle of Wits * MVP of Mafia All Stars II * MVP of Doctor Who Mafia * MVP of Mafia All Stars III * MVP of Attack on Titan Mafia! * MVP of Slick's Kitchen Mafia * MVP of Grand Magic Games Battle * Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2011 * Nominated for Best Newbie 2011 * Won Best Mafia Game 2012 for Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) * Won Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2014 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Ghost in the Shell Mafia *Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) *Propaganda Mafia *Lolcats the 2th *Nyan Cat Mafia *X-mas Gifts Mafia *Dungeons & Mafia *Dungeons & Mafia II *Slick's Kitchen Mafia *Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 *Frozen Mafia (with Jay Gold) *Toy Soldiers *Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession Mafia Record Overall 23-27 *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped Goodie 12-7 *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Killed N2 *#Angels and Demons - Won - Survived *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Killed N2 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Rat Hunt Mafia - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia VIII - Won - Killed N2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Doctor Who Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.2 BD *#Nightmare Before Mafia BD - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Won - Killed D2 *#Homestuck Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Won - Killed N4 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Lost - Killed N1 Baddie 3-4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Social Network Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched N4/Killed N6 *Era 9.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *Era 9.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED 2 - Lost - Killed N8 *Era 10.1 MM *#Arrow Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Bag o' Tricks II - Won - Lynched D2 Indy 2-4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Survived *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Case Closed Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Corporate Battle - Lost - Killed N1 Other Faction 6-12 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N5 *#Sin City - Won - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Battle of Wits - Won - Survived *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2' ' ' *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Won - Survived - MVP *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Languages Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *Era 9.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars III - Won - Survived - MVP *#Myth Wars - Won - Survived *#Bidding Wars - Lost - Killed N3 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 Lost - Killed N4 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Lost - Killed N2 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Lost - defeated N14, MVP *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Lost - Survived Category:Players Category:Era 7